


【900G】反转AU

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 黑户仿生人Gavin误入底特律警局的小甜饼





	【900G】反转AU

私心想写一篇小甜文，ooc预警

 

在设计盖文的时候，设计师开了个私心的玩笑，他厌烦了所有仿生人都对人类顺从的无趣，于是偷偷用其他各类仿生人剩下的边角料做成了一个陪自己说话的黑户仿生人，没有型号，因为他身上有各种型号的部件，所以他只有一个名字，盖文。

为了他的独一无二性，设计师几乎把他设计成其他仿生人的反义词，比如丰富的脏话词库，暴躁恶劣的性格，桀骜不驯的脸型——他甚至在他的鼻梁上加了道疤痕来让他的外形更加贴合他的行为，在盖文的建议下。是的他已经有了自己的审美和偏好，毕竟他的思维程序和分析组件都是最好的。

从此设计师有了个在工作之余互怼的玩伴，当然不全是单纯的人身攻击——虽然盖文很擅长这一点——更多的时候设计师也在被怼的时候获得灵感和启发，这使设计师很喜欢盖文，以至于在他要退休需要将盖文报废时感到十分不舍。

“我要离开了，盖文，”设计师对着休眠中的盖文说道，所以他并不担心他会听到，“在拆卸工人来之前好好享受不被我打扰的睡眠时间吧！”说完，像对待孩子那样亲昵地摸了摸盖文的头发，叹了口气离开了。

脚步声一消失在门口，盖文便眨眨眼醒了。

果然这个傻逼到现在还没分清楚我是在休眠还是已经醒了在懒床。盖文毫不留情地嘲笑着。

他环顾了一下四周，发现那个老头真的走了，带走了所有原本摆放得乱糟糟的私人物品，现在这个工作室只剩下了寂寥的干净。

站了几个小时休眠的盖文感觉有点累——虽然仿生人实际上并不会有这种感觉，但是盖文就是感觉长久地保持一个姿势太他娘的无聊了，于是他想伸展一下，可是有个发着红光的玻璃挡住了他想伸展的手臂，于是他撞碎了它，然后悠闲地伸了个懒腰。

而盖文事后很久才知道自己原来这么轻而易举地打破了对别的仿生人来说困难得犹如重获新生的红墙，而打破它的理由仅仅是想伸个懒腰。

“老子就是这么厉害！”对此盖文常常自鸣得意，而奈因也会很给面子地点点头。这当然都是后话。

刚打破了红墙的盖文莫名地感觉轻松了不少，他立刻决定离开这里出去探险，在这里乖乖等着拆卸工把他大卸八块?只有设计师那个傻子才会这么做！

打定主意的盖文毅然决然地踏出了小小的工作室。

先去哪？

盖文扫描着走廊的左右两端，发现右侧通往一个他权限不够的仓库。

权限不够?盖文气得跳起来，我偏要去看看有什么我不配知道的秘密！

于是他跑到了警用安卓研发部的仓库。

RK900 313 248 317-87。现今最新型功能最齐全战斗力最强大的仿生人，警探的好搭档！盖文扫描到的广告上写着。

被称作最强仿生人的安卓们整齐地排列着，一共20台，还未启动的他们面容呆滞，高高的白色领子衬得他们就像一群没有脖子的帝企鹅。

凭什么这群看起来傻不拉几的塑料是最强的，盖文立刻不服气了。但是他的大脑扫描对比报告显示以他身上还有AP700和ST600等的过时零件来看，这群RK的战斗力确实比他高了不知道多少倍，这个结果让盖文忍不住抓狂。

那我就升级一下我的配件好了，反正这里这么多可替换的零件。盖文像是逛超市般地在仓库的零件堆里翻找改装适合自己的RK系列组件，当他焕然一新的时候他满意地照起镜子来。

现在我可比那群呆头鹅帅多了。盖文甚至转了个圈从各个角度观察自己新换的臀部，酷，他冲自己眨了眨眼。

 

现在我宣布——最强仿生人登场！

盖文给自己报着幕，迈着高傲的步子对着镜子踱来踱去。而那些曾经的最强已经被盖文打包收归到零件箱子里——虽然他们看起来有点挤，但为了更伟大的表演，拜托盖文需要场地。

正当他自娱自乐时，他检测到有两坨红外线在靠近。有人类朝这个屋子来了。

盖文立刻不玩了。但是时间已经不允许他把那20台安卓摆回原样了，他只能呆呆地站在那群家伙曾经摆放的位置，装作未启动的样子。

“只有这一台吗？”来人疑惑地问随行的人问道，另一个人明显在紧张，汗液分泌量在飙增。

“可能……可能其他的还在调试，这是一台样机，呵呵……”那人犹豫着上前举起盖文刚刚换过的胳膊端详了一阵，“没错，这就是RK900－87，我看见序号了。”

“这脸型和之前描述的不太一样啊……”前者沉吟道，“这个警用型仿生人怎么长得跟个罪犯似的……”盖文悄悄把鼻梁上伤疤的颜色调得不那么起眼。

“那先带走这一台吧，试用着看看。”那个人这么说道。

盖文就这样稀里糊涂地来到了底特律警局，还被分配给了一个警探做搭档。

“奈因。”那个人有着一双令盖文嫉妒的大长腿(早知道我当时就该选一个更长的腿部零件，盖文突然后悔。)，黑色的高领毛衣衬得他灰蓝色的眼睛更加禁欲，自我介绍也是高冷到辣透了。盖文立即喜欢上了这个搭档。

“嘿奈因，我叫盖文。”盖文试图冲他眨一下眼睛以示友好，但从对方仿佛吃屎的表情来看似乎失败了。

但是没关系，就像当初盖文总是喷设计师又把他收拾好的房间弄乱时对方说的那样，“当你习惯它的时候你会喜欢的。”盖文开心地吹起口哨来。

“我以为RK900系列和我长着一张脸。”  
身为RK800的康纳曾对他表示怀疑，但好在在事情败露前仿生人免费了——我是说，自由了。于是盖文得以以正式的警探身份继续做奈因的搭档，没有比这个更令盖文激动的了，于是他对于刷奈因好感度的行为更加肆无忌惮。比如——

在发现奈因在熬夜加班时经常吃泡面，所以他认定奈因喜欢这个，于是帮他买了一堆各种口味的，小山似的摆在桌子上；或者在其生日加班的晚上当着大家的面深情演唱摇滚版生日快乐歌；又或者当他监测到奈因似乎对猫咪情有独钟，经常带猫粮去喂流浪猫后，他立刻投其所好，带上仿生猫耳出现在奈因的床上……

但最终结果都不尽如意，最惨的还被奈因提着领子扔出房间。盖文深受打击，就连往日心爱的审讯犯人都提不起劲，揍毒贩的拳头都软绵起来。

富勒在询问了当事人后一无所获，只得找来了奈因了解情况，而后者只是叹了口气啥也没说。富勒表示这局长当得真心累。

不过回家后奈因抓住了试图溜走的盖文。

“为什么是我?”奈因有些挫败地问道，“我只是个沉闷又无趣的人，和你比起来我更像是个机器人。而你那么优秀又可爱……”话一出口两个人都愣住了。

“是我听觉组件坏了吗？”盖文看起来下一秒就要吻上来，“你他妈是在夸我？”

然后他干了他上一秒想干的事情。或者说，是他第一次遇见对方就想干的事情。

所以说奈因果然喜欢猫。

几个月后的一天晚上，又从箱子底翻出那对猫耳朵和尾巴的盖文几乎被操到宕机。他毫不保留的叫喊和呻吟伴着叫骂声大到奈因不得不红着脸堵住他的嘴巴。

“你必须注意一下你的分贝了盖文。”事后奈因扶额。

“我的系统的检索结果告诉我人类上床时叫声越大表示越喜欢，”盖文无辜地摊手，“我想表示我超——级喜欢你。”

奈因除了吻上那张该死的嘴还能说什么呢？

 

Fin.


End file.
